User blog:Sammm鯊/I caught up!
I've finished the 3 main books of the series! No, I didn't read the books, but listened to their audiobooks. <3 I do plan to write individual reviews for each book, but the overall thoughts about the series I'll just put them here instead. I'm actually going to revisit the audiobooks so I can be less vague about what I feel (cuz I'm not even sure it'll work out as I imagined) but here goes: After confirming the length of each book, I do wonder if it could have been better paced; as much as I do love the series NOW, I really think Cinder is the weakest link, and it's always better to have a strong start rather than a relatively unimpressive one. I kinda feel that the introduction of Scarlet could have been moved to the first book, and let the second book open with the scene where Cinder was in her cell with Thorne or something. The part when Scarlet mentioned the broadcast was replaying events (the ball) from "last night", could have been placed before ch. 37 of Cinder, where Cinder remarked that she had been in the cell for 14 hrs or so. I do think how Dr. Erland revealed her (Cinder's) true identity at the very end is a good choice, therefore I wouldn't want it to change, so I don't exactly know if the suggested adjustment would have fitted nicely or not; but that's just how I feel. I mean, to me, and this is without looking it up first, immediately upon the mentioning of a missing grandmother, I tied it right back to the info given in the first book; I thought it was effing ingenious, so brilliant that it deserved a swear word to emphasize its awesomeness lol So yeah, I really think introducing her a tad bit earlier can bring more anticipation, because for me, had I not already looked up what happens next in the series, and solely based my judgment on the first book, I really wouldn't have continued, and THAT would have been an epic TRAGEDY as this series is mind-blowing later on. Same goes with the beginning of Cress, I love the all of the interaction between members of the Rampion crew, but I also feel that had this part been presented a book earlier, even if it were just right at the end, by the time we reach the next book, their bond then could be perceived as even a deeper one. I was also slightly disappointed that in Scarlet, I don't think Cress actually had a speaking role but was just mentioned? I will check on this part, but if it is true, it goes back to why I thought moving some part of the beginning of Cress would have worked, because I really do think the part when Cress and the crew finally made contact via comm, for some reason, strikes me that the end of their conversation marks a pretty good end and a preparation for a new start. My opinion on this kinda strengthened after reading what's on this wiki... Assuming that it is true that Winter does have 800 pages... That's more than twice the pages of Cinder... Obviously right now the book isn't out, hence I have no idea if I will indeed feel that it has too much crammed into a single book; but I couldn't help but wonder if the marking of the end of each book changed just a little, perhaps the books would't have gone thicker and thicker and could have been more consistent. Anyways, in case it wasn't clear, this is a very TRIVIAL thought about the series, plot-wise I think basically all the content is just fine as the way it is, so if you're a hardcore fan reading this, please don't mistake my words and see it as some sort of bashing, as of now, I do enjoy this series, but this is just my thought on how the timing of the events were handled. ---- Now, for the fun part! Marissa Meyer shared a playlist of songs that inspired the series, I'm sharing what I think can fit for describing the universe of the series, WITH A TWIST; since this series has elements a bit of fusion and futuristic, I'm listing songs originally produced with VOCALOID or UTAU. <3 I know a lot of people can't get over the fact that they aren't human (judging them before giving a chance), so if there's a cover version I like, I'll share it. (but for the sake of not taking up too much space, when there's a lot of different versions I like, I'm still going to only share one.) I also know that a lot of people don't use ニコニコ動画 even though now you can sign in with a Facebook account, so if the original uploader did also have an official YouTube account, I'll share the song with links of that platform, but I absolutely refuse to promote links that are reprinted and done without permission; I find the act repulsing. I do have to warn you, beware of the volume of your speakers when you listen to some of them. AND YESSSSSSSS! I just belatedly realized Wikia actually supports nico as a builtin extension! WTF lol. Wonder if most English wikis know about this? sm18573949 sm15587670 sm12873681 sm15798495 *黒葉 and ﾀﾗﾁｵ's cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18573949 Astral Domination] (Originally by やまじ ft. 鏡音リン・レン) *KEISUKE's acoustic arrange-cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15587670 アストロノーツ] (Originally by 椎名もた ft. 初音ミク) *びす's cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12873681 Boku-Boku .β] (Originally by AVTechNO! ft. 初音ミク) *AVTechNO! ft. 初音ミク - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KvVf92Fp1I (っ*'ω'*c)] (Song title pronounced as "tear") *Koko's English cover on [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7fEuJN7qxw カンパネルラ] (Originally by sasakure.UK ft. GUMI) *HARUKI and KATE's cover on [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAZDi0MI_DQ リベリオ] (Originally by imis!n ft. 波音リツ) *ヤシロ's cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16981210 GPS] (Originally by ナカノは4番 ft. 桃音モモ) *Sweet-Revenge ft. 巡音ルカ - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G48QXJEUpI StaRDUsT] *オルカ's cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21254245 アイ] (Originally by ATOLS ft. 初音ミク) *iciko's cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10161956 L'azur] (Originally by Treow ft. 初音ミク) *EVO+'s cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19731552 ｓｗｉｎｇ－ｂｙ] (Originally by sat ft. 巡音ルカ) *Chii's cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8254749 1/6] (Originally by noa ft. 初音ミク) (Tagline of the song : "''-out of the gravity-''") *ATOLS ft. 初音ミク - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0vbQMgf2aY プリセット] *オルカ's cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20550839 ダウト] (Originally by ナカノは4番 ft. 唄音ウタ) *With ルチル as vocal, a Band Edition cover on [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm5641486 shiningray] (Originally by 164 ft. 初音ミク) *❖кran❖'s English cover on [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMyU3HquYvE Corruption Garden] (Originally by Caz ft. 巡音ルカ) Those are what's off the top of my head right now. May update if I think of something else. <3 Category:Blog posts